


pungu mayurasana

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Hello, boys,” she said. “Clint, stop corrupting the good captain’s eating habits.”





	pungu mayurasana

Steve and Clint walked in to Natasha in Wounded Peacock pose.

“Hello, boys,” she said. “Clint, stop corrupting the good captain’s eating habits.”

“No, I’m helping! He needs so many calories, deep-fried oreos’ll be good for him!”

She nodded, beginning to shift poses. “Perhaps, but you’re a terrible influence.”

“Hey! I'm a goddamn gift! I’m a fucking delight!”

Natasha snorted. Steve, mouth full, watched them like a tennis match. 

“You're also a menace.”

Clint reached out to knock Nat over and found her foot pointing straight at him.

“A menace, Clint Barton.”

A waving Steve pulled Clint out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, "Pungu Mayurasana," is just the official name for Wounded Peacock pose, which [looks like this, for reference.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/91/fe/ba/91feba86f8487ea9d1bf9b90af9f2276.jpg)
> 
> Prompted to write Clintasha based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
